


Prompt 20 -  Confession

by Gwatson2304



Series: Pride Month Prompts 2019 [14]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Mentions of Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 13:33:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19395175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwatson2304/pseuds/Gwatson2304
Summary: Lucy has a confession. Alex is unhappy. Maggie just wants to sleep.Hints at sex but no actual sex.





	Prompt 20 -  Confession

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to @Sandstonesunspear for reading through and sorting my dialogue tags out, and providing good feedback
> 
> Also, thanks to @Iamsuperconfused for reading it and making witty comments about the characters

Lucy could hear a rustling. 

It was distant but she could hear it. 

And if the grogginess she felt was anything to go by, she shouldn’t be hearing a rustling because it was still super early on their day off. 

Lucy reaches across the bed and feels the cold, empty sheets. She rolls over and reaches the other way, finding a warm body. She scoots over without opening her eyes and presses her face into the back of Maggie’s neck. She feels Maggie shift back, so she wraps her arms around Maggie’s waist. 

“Make her stop,” Maggie mumbles, sleep lacing her voice. 

“I don’t even know what she’s doing,” Lucy replies, sounding incredibly tired. 

“I’m hungry and looking for my oreos.” A muffled reply comes from across the room. 

Lucy feels Maggie turn back and look at her, she peeks out of one eye and Maggie gives her a knowing look. Lucy flashes a guilty smile and Maggie rolls her eyes, turning back over and proceeding to try to go back to sleep. 

“Alex.” Lucy waits for a response. “Babe, come back to bed.” 

“They were right here,” is the only response she gets. “I swear if Kara has been over again…”

Lucy sits up, keeping an arm wrapped around Maggie. “Alex, I ate your oreos, now come back to bed.” 

“You did what?” Alex looks over at Lucy, the look on her face is one of severe displeasure. “How could you?”

“I was incredibly hungry and we had no groceries, I was waiting for pizza to come.”

“Lucy!” Alex whines her name. 

“I’m sorry baby, come here I’ll make it up to you.” Lucy reaches an arm out for Alex to come join them.

“No.” Alex pulls the pout. “I’m not getting into bed with a thief.”

“Danvers, I swear to God if you don’t come back to bed I’m gonna make you sleep on the couch for a week.” Maggie pushes Lucy back as she talks and lifts the cover. “Come get in bed with me. Lucy will go get you more oreos at a better time.”

Alex considers it, then gets in bed laying her head on Maggie’s arm and pressing her face into Maggie’s neck. 

“I can’t believe the threat of sleeping on the couch got you back in bed, but the promise of sex didn’t!” Lucy exclaims.

“Shh Lane we’re sleeping,” Alex says, peeking out of Maggie’s neck and poking her tongue out. Lucy reaches over and tickles her side. “Okay, okay, stop!” 

Maggie moves to lay on her back and gives Lucy and Alex a look to get them to stop. Lucy lays her head down on Maggie’s shoulder and Alex follows suit. Lucy leans in and presses a kiss to Alex’s lips and they share a few soft kisses.

“I will go to the store later and replace them for you,” Lucy says cuddling into Maggie and holding one of Alex’s hands. 

“Or you could do that thing I really like,” Alex responds in a whisper. 

  
“Think you could say it without blushing?” Lucy teases. 

“Think you could both stop saying anything?” Maggie says sighing, but keeping her eyes closed. 

The two other women share a look and at the same time lean in to press a kiss each to Maggie’s cheeks. 

“If you’re really lucky we’ll both do the thing you really like to make up for waking you up so early,” Lucy says with a glint in her eye.

“Or you could both sleep, that would make me very happy,” Maggie replies, exhausted after a week of graveyard shifts. 

Lucy and Alex take the hint and settle in. 

They let Maggie sleep until 11am and they wake her with kisses and the promise of doing exactly what she wants. 


End file.
